Sheep
Character Synopsis Sheep is the main protagonist of Margin: EfN, Sheep is a carefree yet mysterious child who is known to be intelligent, cunning and deceitful usually using her brains to get her out of trouble and isn't afraid to lie or cheat if it will get her out of a situation. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B | 2-A Verse: Margin (Escape From Nevara) Name: Sheep Gender: Female Age: 12 Years Old Classification: Human Child | The Embodiment of The Nevara Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characters, Carries spray cans which contain chemicals that can induce sleep, knock a person out completely, make them see illusions, poision them or wipe their memories, Can percieve and interact with Ghosts/Higher-Dimensional Entities, Perception Manipulation Negation (Can perceive a Forever despite them now allowing Sheep to perceive them), Immunity to Dream Manipulation (Is unable to dream) and Empathic Manipulation (Can essentially supress her emtions and make them nonexistent), Is able to tell a person's intent by simply seeing them, ETC. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Can possess objects, beings and even other spirits), Non-Corporeal (They exist as Non-Corporeal Spirits), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the Life-Force of others to feed on their power), Perception Manipulation (Allows who is and isn't allowed to see or perceive them), Immortality (Type 6, Can transfer their essence and conscious into another host and manifest in them), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate darkness to create a body and dim away light), Mind Manipulation (Can enter a person's mind and alter their psyche, can remove memories and replace them), Illusion Casting (Can cast illusions that are hard to tell apart from reality), Time Travel/Dimensional Travel (Can travel across Time and alternate Universes), Reality Warping (Can make any thought and dream become a reality), Time Manipulation (Controls the Time within the Navarda) Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Destroyed a wall mid-battle and was able to survive the force of a wall collapsing on her) | Multiverse Level+ (Shouldn't be any weaker than Forevers such as Isaki Claheron, who was able to repair Big Ben, the embodiment of Time across an infinite number of realities. Exists outside of natural laws of physics as a Forever Spirit) Speed: Peak Human | Immeasurable (Forevers transcend the material world and completely disregard its very laws) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Wall Class | Likely Multiverse Level+ Durability: Wall Level (Survived the force an entire wall falling upon her and got back up like it never happened) | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High (Despite being only 12 she can fight in long battles and still have energy left to carry on with her life) | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Multiversal+ Intelligence: High (Is cunning, intelligent and deceitful, she usually prefers to outsmart an opponent instead of directly fight, she also is able to form plans and trick people with her cute appearance) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: She will do anything for her brother even if it's irrational and against everything she does Versions: Base Sheep | Nervara Sheep Other Attributes List of Equipment: A bottle of Spray that contains many chemicals Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Margin Category:Web Comic Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Time Benders Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Illusionist Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2